


A Lesson in the Birds and the Bees

by Windian



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: Established Relationship, Humour, M/M, bad pun warning, troll!Richard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windian/pseuds/Windian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard thinks his moves are smooth. Asbel, however, doesn't agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson in the Birds and the Bees

**Author's Note:**

> Quick bit of nonsense based on this wicked bit of art by Kelley: http://harutart.tumblr.com/post/133897427139/theyre-so-cute-i-just-wanted-to-draw-richard

Asbel had always admired his boyfriend for his gracefulness. His kind, thoughtful gestures. His elegance.

This was actually before they were dating. Before the months and months of sexual tension so tight you could cut it up and serve it for dinner. Before the night in Richard’s bedroom where instead of saying goodnight, he’d practically pounced on the King, the two of them stammering love confessions punctuated by heated, sloppy kisses.

Everyone in Barona agreed: the King of Windor was _cool._

Or so they thought. So Asbel had thought, until they started dating.

And it had soon come to light that the King of Windor might be cool but Richard was a complete and utter dork.

“Please hold on one second, Asbel,” Richard said. They’d just left Cheria and Hubert in the castle dining room to collect the rest of their friends from downstairs. Richard stopped him with a gentle but halting hand on his arm. “There’s something I forgot.”

Asbel paused, turning. “What is it, Richard?” he asked.

He turned to find Richard stood very close to him, smoldering eyes fixed on his and a smile playing at his lips. In surprise, Asbel stepped away, the wall against his back. There was the sound of a smack as Richard’s hand hit the masonry, and Richard leaned over him, pinning him against the wall. “I haven’t kissed you yet today.”

Asbel fought back the flush that threatened to creep up his neck and lent back against the wall, crossing his arms against Richard’s advances.

“You’re really not as smooth as you think you are, Richard,” he said.

“Oh?” said Richard. His eyes glittered, and a grin tugged at his smile. “Are you quite sure about that?”

He leaned in closer, shortening the distance between them. Pinned by Richard’s gaze, despite himself, Asbel felt the heat rise to his face.

“O-of course not,” stammered Asbel.

He could hardly believe that this was the same Richard who’d trembled under this touch just some months previously. Who’d been so shy he’d asked before he kissed him.

…Not that Asbel could admit he didn’t prefer this new, confident, playful Richard.

Richard was so close he could feel his breath on his skin. Feel the heat of his body rising in coils. “So you’re quite sure…” His fingers grazed Asbel’s cheek and slipped into the parting of hair, leaving behind a trail of stardust tinges. “…You don’t want me to kiss you?”

“You are the absolute worst, Richard,” Asbel said, cheeks stained crimson, breath hitched in his throat. Before he grasped Richard by his frilly cravat and closed the gap between them. Dragged him to him and kissed him silly, hard and hot enough to leave them both gasping for breath.

“Captain, why is Asbel eating Richard’s face?”

Asbel pulled away so quickly he smacked his head back against the stone wall. Rubbing the back of his head and wincing, he opened his eyes in time to see Captain Malik escorting Sophie down the hallway.

“Ah, he’s not eating him, Sophie. Do you remember that bird nest you found on the roof, with the mother and the baby bird?” said Malik.

“Oh!” Sophie pressed her hands together, coming to a standstill in front of a flustered and beet-red Asbel. “So Richard was feeding Asbel like the mother bird did?”

“What are you teaching her, Captain Malik?” he spluttered.

“Oh, just about the birds and the bees,” Malik said, with a shit-eating grin.

“I don’t think the saying is that literal,” Asbel said.

“You’re so considerate, Richard,” Sophie was saying. Asbel was flabbergasted by just how at ease Richard looked while he was so flustered. In fact, there was a distinct twinkle in his eye. Like he was enjoying himself. 

“Not at all, Sophie,” he said. 

Damn it. He was enjoying himself.

“How about we all flock over to the dining room now then, hm?” said Malik.

“Stop it. Just stop— wait.” Asbel turned to Richard and pierced him with his gaze. Richard’s smile grew slightly wider. “If we were meeting everyone in the dining room, why are we here?”

“Oh, I just thought you needed feeding.”

“Richard.”

“There’s no need to get in a flap about it.”

“Richard.”

“That, and I wanted to kiss you.”

Asbel could feel his mouth hanging open slightly. Richard pressed his finger against his chin.

“Now that is a tempting sight,” Richard said.

“Richard,” he hissed. Sophie was staring at the two of them like she was trying to figure out a crossword puzzle.

“I do love the way you say my name. Such passion.”

“The word is aggravation.”

“You only say that beakcause you love me.”

“Oh for— I’ll see you at dinner.” Burning under his clothes, Asbel stalked away.

-

“That was strange,” Sophie said, brow crinkling in confusion as Asbel awkwardly rounded the corner. He’d turned the colour of a tomato. She hoped he was feeling alright.

“Toucan say that again,” said Malik, nudging Richard.

“He just thrushed away for no reason,” said Richard. He offered an arm out to Sophie, and she took it, still frowning as they made their way for dinner.

As they walked, he leaned over to Malik, and confided, “Though personally, I egret nothing.”

**Author's Note:**

> conclusion: the bird is the word.


End file.
